Anna "Polar" Star
"Reporting for duty sir! Hmm? That simple~? Alright, ready for deploy, sir!" - Anna Polar Star on her first mission. Anna "Polar" Star is an OC created by Zinniax-13 Fanon Wiki Ideas * Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath Possible Opponents *Esdeath *Jin Kisaragi Backstory Anna was taken by the military at a young age for an experiment to create the "ultimate soldier", injecting her with an everfreeze soldier serum, giving her superhuman strength, speed, and durability, along with complete control over ice. She has followed their orders for years, helping end 3 wars by herself and saving the world at one point. In one of her missions, she met and combated the Stars of Order. While a close call, Anna took the win and asked why the Stars came. When she learned of their motives, she offered to help, but was refused. She later found her entire squad murdered by Ninetails (OC), and she swore vengeance. She trained harder than ever, and even trained with the famous Flaronis Destina; She later came to challenge Ninetails, but was easily defeated. She was spared by Ninetails, who said that Anna "Wasn't ready to die yet" and left. Anna, with no place to go, was offered by the Heralds for a place to stay, and she agreed, becoming the Herald of Ice. Death Battle Info Personal Age: 25 Height: 5'08 Weight: 150 lbs Personality When working, she is calm, but serious. When not working, she tends to be flirty with a few men in the group that she likes, daring them to "come by her place". She is remorseless when on missions, and will follow her target non-stop. Her loyalty is very well apparent as she will put her life on the line for her troops. Abilities/Weapons Superhuman Strength (She can lift up to 10 tons) Superhuman Durability (She can survive being impaled or hit by a strong bomb, once surviving a nuke blast) Superhuman Speed (She can run up to mach 2.75 in 4 seconds) Ice Manipulation (Anna cam bend and create ice at will. She can use this to attack or defend herself in many unique ways, or enhance her Everfreeze weapons) Sub-Zero Skates (A set of ice skates that can project her icy energy into powerful ice-slashes that can cut through meta;) Expert Martial Artist Pressure Points Everfreeze K-2 Sniper Rifle (Her trademark weapon. It fires Shatterfreeze rounds that freeze and break anything they hit) Frostbite knives (These knives can stun enemies and cause them frostbite, extended knife exposure can be fatal) Ice-Thrower (A modified flame-thrower that shoots an icy-energy that freezes anything on contact) Frost-Bangs (Modified flash bangs that blind and freeze enemies) Ice-slam (She punches the ground and freezes the area solid up to 1 mile) Frost-bound (Her finisher. She summons an ice band that traps the opponent then freezes them solid in absolute-temperatures before exploding in an icy energy, causing massive damage) The Herald State *An Alternate form that greatly boosts her control over ice. *Capable of moving at Hypersonic Speeds. *Gains the move DeathFrost. *DeathFrost freezes and shatters entire cities with ease using absolute-zero ice. *Gains a Herald Armor. Armor of the Frozen Sun *An armor gained when in The Herald State. *300% durability boost. *Capable of taking city level nukes with total ease. *Can deflect gunfire. Feats She ended 3 wars by herself. She survived a nuclear explosion and being impaled. She once saved the entire planet from being destroyed by a super weapon. Went toe to toe with Ninetails. Outsmarted Mika, who has an IQ of 450. Ended world war 3 all by herself. Skilled enough to trap Flaronis Destina. Capable of freezing entire cities. Can move at Hypersonic speeds. Flaws She can be overly-flirty to the point that she distracts herself. She will willingly block attacks if someone attacks a normal person even if it means death. She is cocky. Can get hot-headed. Frail, and cannot take a hit too well if not in the Herald-State. Mary Sue Score 26 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Female Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Military Combatants Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Knife Wielders